Categoria:Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith "Chris" Irvine (Manhasset, Nova Iorque, 9 de Novembro de 1970) é um lutador de wrestling profissional e músico estadunidense, melhor conhecido por Chris Jericho ou Y2J. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Jericho não vem da refêrencia biblíca as famosas Muralhas de Jericó e sim a um CD da banda de Power Metal Helloween, chamado Walls of Jericho. Fez história ao ser o primeiro WWF Undified Champion, após ganhar de The Rock e Stone Cold Steve Austin na mesma noite, unificando o título da WWF com o da WCW, no Vengeance de 2001. É também o recordista em campeonatos intercontinentais, vencendo por nove vezes.1 Chris Jericho é neste momento o único lutador da WWE a ter no seu curriculo o WWF/WWE Championship, World Heavyweight Championship e WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Atualmente Chris Jericho trabalha no programa SmackDown. Carreira no Wrestling Após completar o colégio, Chris fazia manutenção de ringues para seu amigo Bob Holliday. Aos 19 anos, entrou para a escola de wrestling dos irmãos Hart. Dois meses depois, ele estava pronto para competir, estreiando em Outubro de 1990. Jericho trabalhou para Tony Condello, fazendo competições na Northern Manitoba que mais tarde, formou vários superstars como Adam Copeland (Edge), Christian Cage e Rhino. No inverno de 1992, ele trabalhou no México. Seu carisma e técnica, despertaram atenção do wrestling do Japão. Após 12 meses de conversas, em 1994 foi para o japão e competiu pela WAR promotion, enfrentando grandes estrelas como Ultimo Dragon, para o qual Jericho perdeu o WAR International Junior Heavyweight title. Em 1994 Jericho se reuniu com Lance Storm para competir na nova organização de wrestling de Jim Cornette, a Smoky Mountain Wrestling Em 1995, Jericho competiu na New Japan Pro Wrestling Tournament, perdendo nas finais para Chris Benoit. Em 1996, graças a Mick Foley, Jericho começou a trabalhar na Extreme Championship Wrestling promotion, vencendo o ECW World Television Title junho de 1996. Este foi o seu primeiro título nos Estados Unidos. Ainda na ECW, Chris Jericho teve a chance de competir com vários talentos, que mais tarde representariam a WCW e a WWE, tais como Tazz, Sabu, Rob Van Dam e Shane Douglas. World Championship Wrestling 1996-1997 Em Agosto de 1996, Jericho fez sua primeira apresentação na WCW e no dia 15 de Setembro, participou de seu primeiro pay-per-view, em uma luta contra Chris Benoit Foi apontado por agentes, como futuro da WCW(e na mesma época criaram o seu novo finisher, o Lion Tamer (domador de leões). Em 28 de junho de 1997, Jericho ganhou de Syxx em Los Angeles, California para conquistar o WCW Cruiserweight Championship pela primeira vez. Ganhou novamente em 12 de agosto de1997 vencendo Alex Wright, após aplicar o Liontamer. 1998-1999 Jericho começou seu Heel turn quando venceu o títlo de Cruiserweight pela terceira vez, ganhando de Rey Mysterio no dia 24 de janeiro de 1998. Chris forçou Rey a desistir após o Liontamer. Após a luta, Jericho 'destruiu' o joelho de Mysterio com uma cadeira de aço. Rey precisou de 6 meses para recuperação. Chris teve uma breve rivalidade com Juventud Guerrera quando Guerrera insistia em lutar com Jericho pelo Cruiserweight Championship. Quando a chance foi dada, Guerrera perdeu não só a luta, como a máscara, após uma Lucha de Apuestas (título vs. mascára) Após isso, Chris começou uma longa rivalidade com Dean Malenko, após dizer que se sentia superior a Malenko e se negava lutar com ele. Após meses de rivalidade, em um episódio da WCW Thunder, Malenko lutou com Jericho que vestia a máscara de Juventud Guerrera. Jericho ganhou a luta e obrigou Malenko a se retirar do wrestling por um determinado tempo. Chris aproveitou e fez piadas com Malenko, dizendo que este não sabia lutar. Então decidiu-se ver quem seria o candidato ao título de Jericho. Foi feito um Battle Royal, que foi vencido por Ciclope após Juventud Guerrera apertar a mão de Ciclope e se eliminar, pois Juventud acreditava que Ciclope era melhor que Jericho. Chris não gostou nem um pouco da atitude de Juventud, e se disse vitíma de uma conspiração para o tirar fora do título. A rivalidade de Jericho com todos os Cruiserweights se encerrou após Dean Malenko retornar e golpear Jericho com uma cadeira de aço. Malenko foi suspenso na semana seguinte. Em 12 de julho de 1998 Jericho foi derrotado por Rey Mysterio(que se recuperava de lesão). No entanto, na noite seguinte, Chris Jericho ganhou o título novamente. Jericho perdeu para Juventud Guerrera no Road Wild 1998 com Dean Malenko de árbitro especial. No dia 10 de agosto, Jericho venceu Stevie Ray para ganhar pela primeira vez o WCW World Television Championship Dia 30 de novembro de 1998 Jericho perdeu seu título para Konnan. Iniciou então uma rivalidade com Perry Saturn no ínicio de 1999. A rivalidade não deu certo, mas culminou em uma luta final de Jericho e Saturn no Uncensored, com vitória de Saturn. Esta foi a última participação de Chris Jericho na WCW. WWE Em 13 de janeiro de 2003, Jericho ganhou um combate over-the-tope rope contra Kane, RVD, and Batista para selecionar o seu número de entrada para o Royal Rumble 2003. Chris escolheu o número dois, para iniciar lutando com Shawn Michaels, que tinha o número um de entrada. Após Michaels entrar, ao invés de Jericho, aparece Christian, com as roupas de Jericho e atacou Shawn pelas costas, e logo o eliminou. Mas Shawn teve sua revanche quando viu Jericho ser eliminado por Test.Os dois se encontraram novamente na WrestleMania XIX. No final, Michaels garantiu a vitória, e após um abraço, Jericho não deixou barato, e aplicou um golpe baixo, deixando Shawn Michaels no chão. No final de 2003, Jericho iniciou um romance com Trish Stratus tendo como principal aliado Christian que iniciou um com Lita. Mas começou uma disputa, para ver qual dos dois levava sua parceira a cama primeiro. Trish não aceitou a aposta se considerou apenas amiga de Jericho. Na semana seguinte, Chirstian enfrentou Trish, e a submeteu a um Walls of Jericho.Chris Jericho então, pediu uma revange para a WrestleMania XX. Lá Christian ganhou de Jericho depois de Trish atacar Jericho (pensando que era Christian) e então Christian conseguiu o roll up. Após a luta, Trish atacou Jericho pelas costas e deu um beijo em Christian. Isso levou a um handicap match no Backlash de 2004, no qual Jericho ganhou. Em 13 de janeiro de 2003, Jericho ganhou um combate over-the-tope rope contra Kane, RVD, and Batista para selecionar o seu número de entrada para o Royal Rumble 2003. Chris escolheu o número dois, para iniciar lutando com Shawn Michaels, que tinha o número um de entrada. Após Michaels entrar, ao invés de Jericho, aparece Christian, com as roupas de Jericho e atacou Shawn pelas costas, e logo o eliminou. Mas Shawn teve sua revanche quando viu Jericho ser eliminado por Test.Os dois se encontraram novamente na WrestleMania XIX. No final, Michaels garantiu a vitória, e após um abraço, Jericho não deixou barato, e aplicou um golpe baixo, deixando Shawn Michaels no chão. No final de 2003, Jericho iniciou um romance com Trish Stratus tendo como principal aliado Christian que iniciou um com Lita. Mas começou uma disputa, para ver qual dos dois levava sua parceira a cama primeiro. Trish não aceitou a aposta se considerou apenas amiga de Jericho. Na semana seguinte, Chirstian enfrentou Trish, e a submeteu a um Walls of Jericho.Chris Jericho então, pediu uma revange para a WrestleMania XX. Lá Christian ganhou de Jericho depois de Trish atacar Jericho (pensando que era Christian) e então Christian conseguiu o roll up. Após a luta, Trish atacou Jericho pelas costas e deu um beijo em Christian. Isso levou a um handicap match no Backlash de 2004, no qual Jericho ganhou. Jericho ganhou pela sétima vez o Intercontinental Championship noWWE Unforgiven de 2004 em uma luta contra Christian. Mas este foi o mais curto reinado, já que Jericho perdeu para Shelton Benjamin na semana seguinte no pay-per-view Taboo Tuesday de 2004. Jericho contava como parceiros Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, e Maven para engrentar Triple H, Batista, Edge, eSnitsky no Survivor Series de 2004, no qual a estipulação era que a equipe vencedora ganhava controle da RAW por um mês. A equipe liderada por Jericho, saiu vencedora. Durante sua passagem como General Manager da RAW, Jericho tirou o título das mãos de Triple H. No New Year's Revolution de 2005, Jericho competiu na Elimination Chamber contra Triple H, Chris Benoit, Batista, Randy Orton e Edge pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Shawn Michaels foi o árbitro especial. Jericho no final foi eliminado por Batista. Na WrestleMania 21, Jericho participou do primeiro Money in the Bank ladder match. Este tipo de luta foi idéia dele, e teve como oponentes Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Kane, Christian, e Edge. Mas quem tem a idéia nem sempre leva a melhor, e Jericho perdeu para Edge o combate.No Backlash 2005, Chris Jericho lutou novamente contra Shelton Benjamin pelo Intercontinental Championship, mas não conseguiu ganhar.No dia 12 de junho de 2005 Jericho lutou no primeiro combate do ECW One Night Stand (2005) contra Lance Storm.Jericho usou sua gimmick de Lionheart.Jericho perdeu após interferencia de Justin Credible; No dia 22 de Agosto de 2005, Jericho lutou contra John Cena num combate You're Fired (Estás despedido). Jericho perdeu esse combate mas, ao contrário do que foi dito, Jericho não foi despedido. Na verdade, o seu contrato terminava poucos dias depois desse combate e Jericho decidiu não renovar o contrato, alegando cansaço e desgaste após 15 anos no wrestling. Se dedicou então a voltar para reformular sua banda Fozzy para fazer uma tour mundial. O retorno Em setembro de 2007, a WWE começou a realizar pequenas chamadas de 15 segundos, com códigos biários similares aos apresentados em Matrix, com a inscrição Save_us (Nos salve). Por toda a internet, criou-se uma euforia aguardando o retorno de Jericho. O mesmo se apresentou em vários programas de rádio e TV negando sua volta a WWE. Em outubro, foi apresentado outro vídeo, desta vez com a chamada 2nd Comming (Retorno). Após este vídeo, nem mesmo o próprio Jericho conseguia negar seu eminente retorno a WWE. Pondo fim as especulações, Chris Jericho regressou na edição do Raw do dia 19 de novembro de 2007 interrompendo Randy Orton e afirmou que se tornaria o próximo Campeão da WWE. Enfrentou Randy Orton pelo título da WWE no Armageddon, onde ganhou por desqualificação, sendo atacado por JBL. 2008 Na edição da RAW de 10 de março, Jericho ganhou o título intercontinental de Jeff Hardy. Esta vitória faz com que Chris se torne recordista em títulos intercontinentais, vencendo-os por oito vezes. Após ter arbitrado o combate de Batista contra Shawn Michaels, Jericho achou que Shawn estava fingindo uma lesão e isso culminou num combate no Judgemnt Day 2008 em que Michaels ganhou. No Night of Champions 2008 foi derrotado por Kofi Kingston, perdendo assim seu WWE Intercontinental Championship, depois de uma intervenção de Shawn Michaels. Ele e Shawn se enfrentaram no The Great American Bash, onde ele ganhou após Shawn Michaels começar a sangrar na cabeça. Após, no Unforgiven de 2008, ele enfrentou Shawn Michaels novamente, onde dessa vez ele não saiu vencedor. Depois, na mesma noite ele substituiu o então campeão CM Punk que foi atacado por Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase. Jericho venceu o Championship Scramble contra Batista, Kane, Rey Mysterio e JBL, tornando-se o novo Campeão Mundial de Pesos-Pesados. No No Mercy ele venceu Shawn Michaels numa ladder match, mantendo assim o seu título. No Cyber Sunday, Jericho perdeu o título para Batista. Oito dias depois, em um episódio da RAW, ele derrota Batista e recupera o título. Mais tarde, no Survivor Series 2008, enfrenta o recém-tornado de uma lesão John Cena pelo Título Mundial de Pesos-Pesados, que acaba com a vitória de John Cena. Em um episódio da RAW, Shane O'Mac e Stephanie McMahon, imformam que nessa mesma noite haveria um combate entre Randy Orton, Batista e Chris Jericho, e que o vencedor teria a oportunidade de enfrentar John Cena no Armageddon 2008 pelo Título Mundial de Pesos-Pesados, que acaba com a vitória de Chris Jericho depois de um spear de Batista em Randy Orton, aproveitado por parte de Y2J. Recentemente, Chris Jericho ganhou o pémio de melhor lutador de 2008 (Slammy Awards 2008). No Armageddon, onde Chris Jericho iria lutar com John Cena, acaba por perder o combate depois de um STF-U de John Cena, onde Chris Jericho acaba por desistir. 2009 Jericho foi derrotado na Elimination Chamber no No Way Out. Ele passou a ofender Mickey Rourke (kayfabe), astro do filme The Wrestler. Desde então, ele começou a atacar lendas do wrestling como Ric Flair, Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka e Ricky Steamboat, para iniciar sua nova feud. Na WrestleMania XXV, Jericho derrotou Piper, Snuka e Steamboat, mas foi nocauteado por Rourke. No draft, Jericho foi transferido para a SmackDown. Recentemente, no dia 7 de Junho de 2009, ganhou o WWE Intercontinental Championship a Rey Mysterio no Extreme Rules e conseguiu desmascarar Rey Mysterio depois de falhar um 619. No The Bash, Jericho perdeu o título para Mysterio. Na mesma noite, se juntou a Edge e derrotou Carlito e Primo, se tornando WWE Unified Tag Team Champion. Edge feriu sua perna em um show não televisionado, fazendo com que Jericho escolhesse um parceiro para defender o título contra Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase no Night of Champions. O parceiro de Jericho foi The Big Show. Ambos retiveram o título. Os WWE Unified Tag Team Champions tiveram uma pequena feud com os Cryme Tyme resultando num combate no SummerSlam 2009 na qual retiveram o titulo novamente.Os seus proximos dezafiantes foram Montel Vontavious Porter e Mark Henry para uma luta no pay-per-view Breaking Point que sairam vencedores. Nas proximas edições do pograma Smackdown, Batista anunciou a volta de Rey Mysterio para enfrentar os campeões de duplas no pay-per-view Hell in a Cell. Novamente Jericho e The Big Show retiveram o titulo.No Survivor Series lutou contra seu parceiro Big Show e Undertaker numa Triple Treath Match pelo World Heavyweight Championship,que acabou com vitoria de Taker após aplicar um Hell´s Gate no Big Show. Músico Formou a banda Fozzy em 2000, e até agora lançaram 3 CDS, sendo o último em 2005 Vida pessoal Jericho divida sua vida entre a cidade de Los Angeles, Califórnia e Tampa, Flórida. Sua esposa se chama Jessica Lee Lockhart. O casal tem um filho, Ash Edward Irvine (nascido em 24 de setembro de 2003) e duas filhas gêmeas, Cheyenne Lee Irvine e Sierra Lorreta Irvine (nascidas em 18 de julho de 2006). Apesar de nascer nos Estados Unidos, Jericho se considera canadense, com muito orgulho, pois lá se lançou para o mundo do wrestling. Jericho foi indicado para o Hall da fama de wrestlers canadenses no dia 25 de setembro de 1997. No dia 5 de julho de 2004, Jericho recebeu o prêmio da Order of the Buffalo Hunt em uma cêrimonia realizada em Manitoba, por seus trabalhos com crianças pobres. Antes, o prêmio só tinha sido atribuído ao Papa João Paulo II, ao prefeito de chigago Richard M. Daley, e a Madre Teresa Chris ficou muito abalado após a morte de seu melhor amigo, Eddie Guerrero. No dia após a morte de Guerrero, Jericho declarou ao site da WWE que considerava Eddie como um irmão, tendo a mesma opinião que Chris Benoit e Dean Malenko. Na edição de dezembro de 2007 da revista WWE Magazine, Jericho declarou que sua banda preferida é os Beatles. E fez uma participação na série Aaron Stone como um lutador profissional chamado de Billy Cobb no episódio "O Plano de Xero" No Wrestling Finishers e Ataques secundários Walls of Jericho (Elevated Boston crab) Liontamer (Elevated Boston crab with knee to the back) - WCW Lionsault (Springboard moonsault) Codebreaker (Double knee facebuster) Flashback (Spinning sleeper slam) Breakdown (Full nelson facebuster) Jericho Spike Enzuigiri Double underhook backbreaker One-handed bulldog Springboard dropkick Headscissors takedown Leapfrog Armbar Stall Suplex Principais Managers Theodore Long Stephanie McMahon Trish Stratus Triple H Música de entrada "Soul Crusher" por White Zombie (Extreme Championship Wrestling) "Electric Head part 2 - The Ecstacy" por White Zombie (Extreme Championship Wrestling) "The Days Of My Life" (World Championship Wrestling) "Break Down The Walls" (WWF/E) por Jim Johnston e Adam Morenoff. Sevendust, realizou em 2002 uma versão desta música, usada uma vez por Jericho. "King Of My World" (WWE, 2002) (escrita por Jim Johnston, tocada por Saliva) "Don't You Wish You Were Me?" (WWE, 2004) Por Fozzy) Apelidos Y2J (paródia do Bug do Milênio, que em inglês, é a sigla Y2K) The King of the World The Man of 1,004 Holds The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla8 The Lionheart The Human Highlight Reel The King of the World The King of Bling-Bling Títulos e prêmios • ‘’’Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling ‘’’ o CRMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) o CRMW Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) o CRMW North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Lance Storm • ‘’’Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ‘’’ o NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez)9 1 • ‘’’Extreme Championship Wrestling o ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) • ‘’’Pro Wrestling Illustrated o PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2002)10 o PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2008) o PWI Come Back of the Year (2008) o PWI Feud of the Year (with Shawn Michaels) (2008) o PWI classificou-o nº 4# entre outros 500 wrestlers na lista PWI 500 (2002)11 o PWI Classificou-o nº 2# entre outros 500 wrestlers na lista PWI 500 (2009) • ‘’’West Coast Wrestling Association o WCWA Tag Team Champion (2 vezes) - com Lance Storm • ‘’’World Championship Wrestling o WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes)³12 o WCW Cruiserweight Championship (4 vezes) o WCW World Television Championship (1 vez)13 • ‘’’World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment o World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) o WWF Undisputed Championship (1 vez)²14 o WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (9 vezes) (Mais vezes campeão) o WWF European Championship (1 vez) o WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) o WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Chris Benoit (1), The Rock (1), Christian (1) o WWE Unified Tag Team Championchip (2 vezes) com Edge (1), Big Show(1) o 9º Triple Crown Champion o Grand Slam Champion (4º) o Slamy Awards superstar of the year (2008) • World Wrestling Association o WWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com El Dandy • Wrestle Association "R" o WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)15 o WAR International Junior Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Gedo • Wrestling Observer Newsletter o Most Underrated Wrestler award (1999) o Most Underrated Wrestler award (2000) o Best Interviews award (2003) o Best Interviews award (2008) o Feud of the Year award - com Shawn Michaels (2008) o Match of the Year award - com Shawn Michaels em uma Ladder Match (2008) o Wrestler of the Year (2008) 1 Mesmo usando as inicias NWA, o Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre já não é mebro da National Wrestling Alliance. Por consequência, a NWA não reconhece nem sanciona este título. ² 1º WWF Undisputed Championship, unificando o WWF e WCW World Heavyweight Championships. ³ Ambos os reinos foram ganhos durante a storyline The Invasion.